the_legends_lost_to_timefandomcom-20200215-history
Magic
Magic is the ambient energy that exists in abundance throughout the world Description Magic is used to cast a wide variety of spells or perform rituals which in turn usually require a certain preparation for use such as incantations, movements, sacrifices, catalysts, etc. Magic can be divided into arcane and divine magic. Arcane magic is powered by the surrounding magical energies around the wielder whereas divine magic is comes from a specific deity. Arcane Magic Arcane magic is the most common magic used by wizards and other spellcasters. Many arcane spells require an incantation to cast correctly but incantations can be bypassed with proficiency with specific spells, high level understanding of magic, magical items or deific empowerment. Arcane magic is also regulated by the deities of magic to prevent mortals from overstepping their bounds. Arcane magic can be divided into six different categories: * Alteration - manipulating physical objects in the corporeal world * Conjuration - displacement of materials, objects or beings * Divination - to see beyond the caster's time or location * Enchantment - to imbue magical properties on an item or object * Evocation - manipulation of magical energy and the elements * Illusion - manipulation of the senses Divine Magic Divine magic comes from the belief in a favored deity that the caster upholds in high regards. Most divine spells are cast by priests or clerics, but a chosen of a god can also cast divine magic. Although the strength of a divine spell grows with the caster's proficiency in magic it also scales with the strength of the caster's belief in their deity. A spell designed to either stop or hinder arcane magic can be less effective or entirely useless on divine magic. Casting Casting magic has several different factors for it including prerequisites such as incantations, skill level, visualization, etc. Although some magic may depend on the region to how it should be cast. * Incantation - an incantation can be as short as a few words to as long as multiple sentences. Most spells require incantations to focus the magic and control the output but skilled spellcasters can bypass incantations depending on the level of the spell. * Somatics - some spells will also require the caster to perform certain movements or use a stance * Catalysts - a catalyst or conduit of some kind may be needed to use spell as it can prove fatal to the caster * Visualization - the caster needs to visualize both the process and result of the spell they are casting in order to maximize their potential Prepared magic There are various ways for non-magic users to use spells in the form of prepared magic. * Scroll - a scroll typically stores one spell that any person can use but destroys the scroll in the process * Wand - a wand can store one spell inside and then allow the wielder to cast it at will, only certain spells can be stored, a person must also practice with the wand and the spell to maximize the potential * Magic items - certain magic items have spells stored inside them that allow the user to cast at will * Paper charm - a paper charm functions similarly to a scroll but are easier to create and carry Magic in different regions Although most of Torune uses the same magical system, few parts of it and most of the Eastern Continent use a different system of magic. Keikaiken and Shang Ji Magic Eastern magic focuses on the relationship of the five main elements: fire, wood, water, earth and metal. Most spells use a paper charm as a medium for their magic. High level spellcasters can even combine ki and magic to cast powerful magic.